ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Azmuth
Azmuth is the creator of the Omnitrix. He is a Galvan from Galvan Prime. Who He Is Creator of the Omnitrix, Ultimatrix, Primus, the leader of the "DNA Force Group" (a group of guardians of the Omnitrix, that avoid to get its powers in wrong hands such Vilgax), and a mysterious third omnitrix. Azmuth (voiced by Robert David Hall) is a Galvan, the same species as Grey Matter, that appears in Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix. Azmuth's intelligent findings have made him a respected scientist to even the other Galvan, Paradox has even called him the smartest being in the universe and Azmuth has said he is the smartest being in three galaxies (arguably five galaxies). He is also a trusted advisor among The Plumbers. Being a Galvan, Azmuth is super-intelligent, despite his small size. Along with his intelligence Azmuth is gifted with years of experience & knowledge gained thanks to his age. Azmuth is a skilled inventor having created numerous inventions among them being his greatest inventions being the Omnitrix & its successor the Ultimatrix. He also created a high tech suit of a rmor (which he was seen using in his first appearance in Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix). Because he created the Omnitrix he knows all about its functions & its secrets. In "Primus", Azmuth briefly uses the Omnitrix himself to fight Vilgax. Despite being its creator, Azmuth has been shown to the Omnitrix much less skillfully than Ben Tennyson. Azmuth attributes this to his "skills being a little rusty". Jimmy 10 He helps Ben remove the Ultimatrix, so Ben can give it to Jimmy. Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed Appearances *The Ultimatrix﻿ Ben 10: CALL OF THE WILD he is retired from creating the omnitrix yet he was a captive of Inorcat, the main antagonist of Season 1, he is also aware of a New evil rising not just Inorcat, he is also aware of Time! Ben 10: Hero Of Infinity In Ben 10: Hero Of Infinity Azmuth appears and gives Ben Ultimatrix version 2.0 as the grantion of the request for help as Alien X. Ben 10: Alien Universe In Ben 10: Alien Universe, Azmuth appeared on two occasions. His first was as an Omnitrix message earlier in the show. His next appearance would be when the Omnitrix's Hidden Universe is invaded by Darkstar. His final appearance would be the second season finale, Ben 10: Evolutions, named after the then-assumed title of Ultimate Alien.''He also would've appeared in the live-action adaptation of the series, ''Ben 10: Hidden Universe. ''The same would have gone for the unaired ''Ben 10: Alien Queen episode and movie had the rest of the episode of the air. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He appeared in Surprise Visit,then in Azmuth's Invention to give Ben the Infinimatrix.He also makes an appearance in Escape From the Infinimatrix.The BTUP version of him appeared in Ben 10: Ultimate Protector 4 Multi Omniverses.His future self appeared in Ben 10,000: Return of Hex. Knight of All Knights It was revealed that almost 4000 years before Ben got the prototype Omnitirix, that Azmuth had been captured by Diagon by accident. Using an unknown technology, he took the appearence of a medicial man. However, he revealed himself to George and later escaped with him. The two became friends. Later, Azmuth would go to Galvan Prime, get Ascalon, come back to Earth, and give it to George. Hean 10 He was in The Dark Hero. However, he wasn't the creator of the Forevtrix. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Universe *Feel My Ghostly Wrath (as an Omnitrix holographic message) *Ben 10: Invasion of the Omnitrix *Ben 10: Evolutions *Ben 10: Hidden Universe (live-action; played by Stripes; unaired) *Ben 10: Alien Queen (unaired) Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *Surprise Visit(first reappearance) *Azmuth's Invention *Escape From the Infinimatrix *Ben 10: Ultimate Protector 4 Multi Omniverses(BTUP version) *Ben 10,000: Return of Hex(future self) Tomas 10 In Tomas 10, Azmuth is known as The Creator of Everything for creating the Omnitrix, The Guardian Strike Sword, etc. He is the same as the original series. *The Creator of Everything Ben 10: power of E.V.O. Ben 10-Generator Rex - Nanites Ben Azmuth made E.V.O. Matrix more stable, add some feautures, normalising it, and made it ready for using by Ben Tennyson. Ben 10: The Next Gen. In TNG. Azmuth is the Creator of the Omnitrix who was very angry when Ben desided to give Ken an Omnitrix. He was even more angry to descover that a few years later Ken now 15 got his Omnitrix stolen. He now has a son, who is very good friend of Ken. Azmuth was empressed whe he found out that Ken created his own Omnitrix, by just using information on a computer his father has. Cassie 12: Original Series Azmuth created two Omnitrixes, one being typical green with the peace symbol and a new entirely designed Watch called the Omnidewtrix. He sent the two pairs to a different place with three Aliens. Apparently only one arrived and one landed on a child's wrist. Category:Aliens Category:Plumbers Category:Characters Category:Omnitrix Creators Category:Smart aliens Category:10: The Series Category:Hero Category:Galvans Category:Small Aliens Category:Main Characters Category:Male characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Ben 10: Hero Of Infinity Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ash 10 Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:The Council Category:Ben 10: The Next Gen. Characters